fanficchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow in California (Secret Life)
Snow in California is the second episode in Season 1 of Secret Life. It aired on February 20, 2015. It was made available to Fanfic Channel On Demand on February 13, 2015. Plot Residents in Burbank awakens to thick snow in California and it is up to the trio to make sure that no one gets hurt during the storm that Harvey created. Summary Harvey wakes up cold in his room, only to find that everything was frozen. Realizing that he may have acquired another power, he calls Vanessa and Brian over. Vanessa tells him that he has Cyrokinesis. Harvey then tries reversing it and succeeds. They then hear Stacy calling on to them. As they head out of the house, they see Nick playing with snow as Steve and Stacy look up to the sky. It was snowing in California. Harvey, Vanessa and Brian then head to the school where they are greeted by Cory and Hayley, who are happy that the school was closed due to the weather. Soon it was all over the news. They head to the library to find out everything then can know about cyrokinesis. After hours of research, they have failed to find out any ay of controlling it. As they head to Harvey’s place, they witness a car crash. Brian manages to help the driver out. The driver informs them of his daughter in the backseat. Harvey uses his power to freeze the door and break it, pulling the girl out in time before the car explodes into a ball of fire. In a government facility outside in Nevada, General Matteo Silva orders his people to pinpoint the exact location of the centre of the snowstorm. They find it to be in Burbank, and Silva orders his men to move in without alerting anyone, as the camera pans a cage in the end of the hallway, with a similar creature that Harvey fought off before, revealing that the government knew something about the monster and possibly Harvey’s abilities. Vanessa brings Harvey and Brian to Parks Research, where she reveals to them that the warehouse where Harvey had his accident belonged to her father’s company. They then head into the laboratory to find out more about Harvey’s abilities when they are unexpectedly greeted by Richard Parks, Vanessa’s father and the head scientist and CEO at Richard Parks. Vanessa introduces Harvey to Richard, while Brian tries to hide their experiment from him. Richard then tells them that he has to leave. After a close call, they leave the research lab and head back to Harvey’s place, but on the way, they notice army vehicles parked outside a bar. They sneak into the bar and listen to two soldiers conversing about finding out weird anomalies in Burbank, including the creature they found. After find this out, they go straight to Brian’s place where Harvey uses his secured connection to hack into the government database. In the process, they find numerous footage of the same creatures they found being experimented on in Nevada. Harvey then finds out that they are currently trying to find the origin of the blast that Harvey emitted when he started using his cyrokinetic powers. Brian and Vanessa tells Harvey that he needs to get rid of the snow storm before the government finds out that he is involved. With only 10 seconds until the exact location is given, Harvey manages to remove all the snow he created, along with it the signal that it sends to the weather machine. They now have to be more careful as they realize that more people are involved with what is happening to Harvey, be it the government or the research company that Richard Parks owns. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Jake T. Austin as Nick Gilett * Linden Ashby as Steven Gilett * Julie Benz as Stacy Gilett * India Eisley as Hayley McBee * Eugene Simon as Cory Burke * David Nykl as Richard Parks * Jonathan Adams as Matteo Silva Category:Episodes Category:Secret Life Episodes Category:Secret Life Season 1 Episodes